


Take a step back (Gotta think twice before you react)

by Deanpool



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanpool/pseuds/Deanpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't doing anything special when it finally hit Ted. No one was close to dying, Booster wasn't stepping out of a pool or doing any kind of model posing. Hell, he wasn't even shirtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a step back (Gotta think twice before you react)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ted has just realized that he wants to bang Booster. No one must know!
> 
> The title is from Diamond Eyes by Shinedown.

They weren't doing anything special when it finally hit Ted. No one was close to dying, Booster wasn't stepping out of a pool or doing any kind of model posing. Hell, he wasn't even shirtless.

  
No. When Ted Kord, genius inventure and current Blue Beetle, finally figured it all out, the two of them were sitting in some run-down diner in that part of Gotham where Booster had grown up (Or still would. Time travel was tricky that way.).

After taking down another bad guy, the members of the JLI had gone their own ways faster than Ted could even get "Let's get something to eat." out. Now that was just rude!

At least, Batman had stuck around to throw a glare in their direction and Ted was surprised the man hadn't screeched and flapped his maybe not so imaginary wings as he dissappeared into the dark - where he had probably parked his car, the bastard!

There was gum that someone had put on the underside of the table and days old grease made Ted's fore arm stick slightly to the table. It was probably the least romantic place he could have chosen to finally realize that he wanted to be with his best friend. And not just in the sense of time with each other and sharing their secrets kind. No, he finally thought of what it would be like to wake up next to Booster, watching his face while he slept and Booster's smile when he finally woke up and Ted's face would be the first thing he saw. It all made sense. Everything they'd gone through over the years had brought them closer and closer to this rundown diner where Booster was busy stuffing his face with fries and Ted had a revelation.

And everything that was still to came depended on what Ted was doing with his newfound knowledge. He could risk it and maybe even ruining their friendship in the making or he could just stay silent and hopefully nothing would have to change. That was probably the best choice for the time being.

Ted looked at Booster who was chewing with his mouth half open and questioned his own taste for a moment. 

Booster noticed Ted's weirded-out look, closed his mouth and swollowed.

"Something wrong, buddy?"

Ted averted his eyes at Booster's searching look and started picking at the edges of the grease spot that now had some of his sweater's fuzz sticking to it.

"No. Nothing. I've just been thinking a bit."

He could stay silent. No problem.


End file.
